This is a renewal application for the ARC at the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC). The ARC is a multidisciplinary team of scientists from the LSUHSC, the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC), the Alton Ochsner Clinic Foundation, and Xavier University, a Historically Black College/University, whose broad focus is the effect of alcohol on human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and disease progression. The ARC is built on a strong foundation of established and productive research scientists whose purpose is to advance the alcohol research field by promoting excellence in research, training, and education. The ARC fosters a coordinated, integrated and synergistic environment that facilitates maximal productivity and scientific excellence. The ARC is a regional and national research resource that strives to assume a leadership position in investigating the health consequences of alcohol abuse in the HIV infected population. We believe that the ARC is now well positioned to translate our research findings into health care practice and become a Comprehensive ARC. Our grant proposal for a Comprehensive Center consists of the following: Administrative Core Component, Animal Core Component, The Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core Component, four Research Components ("Alcohol, SIV Infection, and Host Defense", "Effects of Ethanol and Infection on Mitochondriai Death Signaling in Lymphocytes", "Alcohol and HIV Infection: Additive Neuropsychological Effects", "Alcohol, IL-17, and Klebsiella Pneumonia"), and a Pilot Project Component. The strengths of the proposal include our productivity, the highly interactive and multidisciplinary scope of our research in an area of great clinical significance, the novel and mechanistic nature of our investigations, and the organizational maturity of our ARC.